primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Raptor (Primeval)
Dromaeosaurus is a species of dromaeosaur, also called a raptor, from the Cretaceous. It has appeared numerous times in Primeval, and it is the third most recurring creature in the show. It has so far appeared in Series 2, Series 3, Series 4, and Series 5. Facts Dromaeosaurus possessed long sharp sickle claws on its feet, which it used to attack its prey. Intelligent and aggressive, they would chase after their prey before jumping onto them to kill by biting and stabbing. They could live in groups, but preferred to hunt alone; they were capable of killing from a young age. Raptors had loose social structure. Juveniles were prone to being attacked by older individuals (Episode 2.1), but raptors would sometimes defend their own kind against larger dinosaurs. They would fight off dinosaurs many times their own size, seen when a raptor attacked a Spinosaurus despite the far greater size of its opponent. (Episode 4.1) Because of their small body it is hard for large predators to shake off the raptors. Males were more aggressive than females, and also much harder to take down. (Episode 2.1) Raptors communicated in a various ways like screeching and clucking. They also had "protofeathers" all over their body, which could be shivered, making a hissing noise. This could be used when threatened, or as communication with other raptors. They could also rattle their protofeathers to intimidate other creatures. Just like a rattlesnake. In Primeval Episode 2.1 Three Dromaeosaurus - two adults (one male, one female) and a baby - came through an anomaly, where both of the adults killed a pair of security guards. When the ARC team arrived, the female adult nearly killed Connor Temple but he narrowly escaped through a closing shutter door. One of the adults later attacked Stephen Hart and Nick Cutter in a laser tag arena, and pinned Stephen before being scared off by the loud noises. The baby, meanwhile, was in the employees' locker room, and it attacked and wounded The Cleaner before Connor managed to tranquilise it. After Stephen tranquilised the female adult on an escalator, the team brought it and the baby to the mall's bowling alley. The baby was used to attract the attention of the remaining male adult, but when it arrived it ate the baby, but before the team could tranquilise it Abby Maitland accidentally distracted it and it subsequently escaped. The Dromaeosaurus escaped into the mall parking lot, and Cutter and Stephen used motorbikes to lure it back into the mall where Connor managed to bring it down. Both adults were taken back through the anomaly into their home era. However, the raptors regained consciousness and the male chased Cutter and Stephen back towards the anomaly. Cutter made it through but the raptor caught Stephen's ankle. Luckily he was pulled through the anomaly just as it was closing, and the raptor, not realising the danger, hung on for too long, and its head was severed from its body when the anomaly closed. Episode 2.6 Two male Dromaeosaurus were captive as part of Oliver Leek's creature army. They likely came through the Castle Cross Shopping Mall anomaly with the other raptors in the mall and were caught by the Cleaner. They escaped when the facility's power shut down, and Cutter encountered one while searching for a way out. One was shot and killed by Stephen when it attacked Helen Cutter, and the other was killed by the other creatures when they were sealed in the prison with one another. It was last seen gathering to kill Stephen, along with the other creatures. Episode 3.10 In the Cretaceous, Danny Quinn, Connor Temple and Abby Maitland came across three juvenile Dromaeosaurus feeding on the body of another raptor. When the raptors noticed the trio, they chased them through the Cretaceous Forest and up a tree. Shortly after, while the raptors below tried to climb up the tree to the team, Danny threw a sound grenade which knocked the three raptors out. Later, another Dromaeosaurus followed Danny into the Pliocene through an anomaly, and stalked him across the Rift Valley. Back in the Cretaceous, one of the juvenile raptors woke up and menaced Abby before Connor threw dirt in its face, aggravating it; he then knocked it back out with a stick. In the Pliocene, after Helen and Danny's argument ended, Helen prepared to depart, when the adult raptor which followed Danny into the Pliocene came up behind and attacked her. It tackled her and knocked them both off of the cliff they were on, killing them both from the fall. Episode 4.1 In the Cretaceous (a year after Connor and Abby arrived there), a male Dromaeosaurus arrived at their camp to scavenge for items with which to build a nest to attract a mate. It sniffed at Abby's dropped bag, and followed the scent to behind a tree they were hiding behind, however it turned back to the bag and stole Abby's foil blanket to add to its nest. Connor took the blanket back while it was gone, and also found Anomaly Opening Device which the raptor had incorporated into its nest as well. Later, Abby returned and used the blanket to lure the raptor towards the Spinosaurus blocking an anomaly, and the Dromaeosaurus took on the larger dinosaur. However the raptor was unable to last long in the fight, and the Spinosaurus killed and likely ate the raptor. Episode 5.3 A female Dromaeosaurus travelled through an anomaly to Victorian London, where it went on a killing spree and became known as "Spring-Heeled Jack". It later came across another anomaly and went through into an art museum in modern day London. The ARC team arrived and Hilary Becker was able to trick the raptor into jumping back through the anomaly. Matt Anderson later found the Dromaeosaurus in an old storage shack in a Victorian warehouse, but the raptor fled the scene when Emily Merchant arrived. A short time later, the Dromaeosaurus attacked Henry Merchant's stagecoach in the street, scaring the horse off and killing the driver. The raptor then returned to its nest in the Victorian warehouse, followed by Matt and Emily. Matt distracted it with a whip until Emily knocked it out with Becker's EMD. Matt and Emily then dragged the raptor back through the anomaly with them to the present day. When Henry Merchant came through the anomaly and set off the art museum's motion detectors, the noise woke the Dromaeosaurus up. It attacked and killed Henry before Becker knocked it back out again with an EMD. It is unknown what happened to the raptor afterwards. Gallery ImagesCAYFJBES.jpg 314px-Raptor-1-.jpg Blue raptor-1-.jpg 185px-Raptor2-1-.jpg 830px-Raptor3-1-.jpg ImagesCAKJX1IT.jpg PRMM-1-.jpg PRM-1-.jpg Images-8-.jpg 830px-Episode3.10 38-1-.jpg 830px-Episode3.10 27-1-.jpg 830px-Episode2.1 45-1-.jpg 2.1 raptor on pool table-1-.jpg 830px-Raptor-1-.png Deinonychus London.jpg drwhoraptors.png Trivia *Dromaeosaurus means "Running Lizard." *This is the only dinosaur to be made into a Primeval action figure. *Dromaeosaurus is the only dinosaur to appear in Series 2. *This is the second true dinosaur to appear on Primeval, the first being Hesperornis. *This is the only creature introduced in Series 2 to appear in Series 3 *This is the second creature an infant of which has been seen. *This is one of the few creatures to show sexual dimorphism; males have blue spots around the eyes, whereas females don't. *This creature has appeared in every series, except Series 1. *Raptors are the first creatures that Nick Cutter encounters after changing the past and losing Claudia Brown in Episode 1.6. *Although raptors famously have "disemboweling claws" on their feet that would appear to easily be able to tear open a man, it is only shown using its jaws to attack. **Recent scientific studies show that Dromaeosaurus probably had a bite nearly three times as powerful as that of Velociraptor and suggested it relied more on its jaws than on its sickle claws to kill its prey. *This is the third creature to kill an antagonist, as it killed Helen Cutter in Episode 3.10. *This is the only dinosaur to encounter a Future Predator. *The Raptors are shown to be very aggressive towards almost all other animals. This is proven in Episode 2.7 when a Raptor snaps its jaws at an Arthropleura and a Future Predator, and can be heard scrapping with a Smilodon. Also, in Episode 4.1, one attacks a much larger Spinosaurus. *Discounting the Coelurosauravus, Dromaeosaurus are the programme's second most recurring creature, after the Future Predator. They've appeared in six episodes to date: Episode 2.1, Episode 2.6, Episode 2.7, Episode 3.10, Episode 4.1 and Episode 5.3. *The brief fight sequence between the Spinosaurus and Dromaeosaurus is an obvious homage to a mirrored scenario depicted in Jurassic Park, between the Tyrannosaurus Rex and Velociraptor. If one listens carefully when the Dromaeosaurus is caught in the Spinosaurus’ jaws and screams, the sound of the Velociraptor squeals from the Jurassic Park series can be heard. *The ever-so-slight change in colours of the raptors between Series 2 (black and white), Series 3 and Series 4 (blueish and off-white) could been explained as a mating season change, as the raptor Abby and Connor encoutered was building a bower to attract a mate. It's also possible that, unlike most animals on the show, the raptors have no set colour. *In contrast to their portrayal in popular culture, the raptors presented in Primeval are anti-heroic. For example, in Episode 3.10, hadn’t the adult raptor attacked and killed Helen Cutter, she would have most certainly succeeded in her mission to wipe out the human race. Also, in Episode 4.1, a solitary male raptor was shown unintentionally giving Abby and Connor enough time to escape into the present by attacking and fighting a massive Spinosaurus that was blocking their path. In Episode 5.3, the raptor unintentionally saved Matt from being shot by Henry by killing the latter. *This is the last creature that Helen Cutter encounters as it kills her along with itself by jumping on her and causing the two to fall off a cliff. *If the raptor in Episode 5.3 is indeed a Dromaeosaurus, then Dromaeosaurus has the most amount of kills of any creature on the show, excluding the Thylacosmilus that were controlled by the Future Bird, and the Future Predators which could have wiped out humanity. *The creature is often mistaken with Velociraptor. *This is the first creature to return that had been there during Cutter's time as team leader (Fog Worms would later make a reappearance in Episode 5.5). *The raptors could also be an Achillobator, since it is almost as tall as a man and its the same size. *It is unlikely to be Troodon, because the head shape is different. However, the show's producers could have exaggerated the Troodon to be like a regular raptor seen in pop culture. It is an interesting theory, but unless it is confirmed to be Troodon, the creature is for now considered Dromaeosaurus. All in all, it is possible it is Troodon, but there is not enough evidence for it. *Dromaeosaurus has appeared in more episodes than any other dinosaur (appearing in six episodes). *Since it is possible they are a undescribed African raptor, they could be the Velociraptorinae found in the Tegana Formation in Morocco. *The digital model of the baby Dromaeosaurus from Episode 2.1 was used for the "Velociraptor" identified by Nigel Marven in Episode 3.4. *The Mill re-used the CGI models of Primeval's raptors for BBC's Doctor Who (series seven), which aired on BBC One & BBC One HD on Saturday 8th August 2012. *The Mill will re-use the CGI models of Primeval's raptors for the last episode of series one of BSkyB's Sinbad, which aired on Sky1 & Sky1 HD. Errors *In Episodes 3.10 and 4.1, Dromaeosaurus were shown living in the same habitat as Spinosaurus and what appears to be Giganotosaurus. However, in real life, Dromeosaurus did not live with either. It is possible that the Spinosaurus traveled through an anomaly to North America, and the giant, Giganotosaurus-like theropod was a Carcharadontosaurid (although species of Unenlagiinae dromaeosaur are known to live with both these animals; although Unenlagiinae looked nothing like the raptors in the show). Its also possible that the raptor in Series 4 is a fictional African species of Dromaeosaurus *The Dromaeosaurus in Series 5 had no feathers at all (it is hypothesized that the Dromaeosaur in Series 5 contracted some kind of disease in Victorian London that made its feathers fall out, because the knobs where the feathers were attached are still visible). Although it could just be an old female who was going bald and whose colours were fading, or could be a male who lost his feathers to disease and lost his colours from pollution or a lack of females around). *More evidence for it being a male is that Becker saying that it is threatened by him, sensing that he is the dominant male, as only a male would be threatened by that. *The Dromaeosaurus has its size exaggerated. In reality it was 6.5 feet long at the most. *Judging by their size, they are probably not Velociraptor or Dromaeosaurus, so they could be Deinonychus since they're about the same size and look incredibly similar (5ft tall 12 feet long, same skull shape and build). Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Younger Storybooks Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Theropods Category:ARC Creatures Category:Creatures that killed other creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Promotional Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Younger Storybooks Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Theropods Category:ARC Creatures Category:Creatures that killed other creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Promotional Creatures Category:Creatures owned by the ARC Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Creatures in captivity Category:Creatures in the 2011 Convergence